


Killer Lover

by RoseStilinskiHale



Series: Sterek ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, Derek is 30 where as Stiles is 17, Derek is a Good Alpha, Genderqueer, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sex In A Cave, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseStilinskiHale/pseuds/RoseStilinskiHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to kill Derek to survive or Deucalion will killing them both anyway. </p><p>Or </p><p>Derek mates with Stiles to protect his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [India](https://archiveofourown.org/users/India/gifts).



Tall trees slivered by the moonlight, and beyond lay the rippling river, with its green banks, and white water-lilies. The river water rippled right beside the cavern mixed with slow grunts, breathy cries and the sound of his wet sweat slicked skin-on-skin slapping echoed through hard stony wall.

A small spring in the center of the cavern heated the air and walls to a comfortable temperature.

Stiles trembled beneath Derek, breath coming faster as Derek slammed hard and fast into his tight snug channel.

This was some Derek had never foresighted. Have the young human Omega beneath him on his hands and knees as his hole slicked sucking him in with a heated hunger. The intoxicated scent of the little Omega was spoiling his mind; the intent and the purpose of this mating under the full-moon was so wrong. A threat from the Alpha pack loomed on pack, the rational side of him knew that he shouldn't be here, he should be with this pack chalking out plans to save them from the doom but he was also totally succumbed at the moment to care.

Then again whatever he was doing, he was doing for the pack. This Alpha-Omega mating was his only alibi to save their lives from the wrath of the Alpha pack.

But that was something he wasn't focused on, his mind, his body, his instinct and his wolf all were focused on Stiles. Derek needed the young boy under him, writhing beneath him, meeting him stroke for stroke. Stiles' flushed, heated flesh, his breathy moans. Just him.

With breathy cries, Stiles begged him not to stop. Derek hadn't realized he had slowed his thrust. He opened his eyes and looked down at Stiles who was looking at him with a severe desperation, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, sweat glistered on his forehead, hips grinding back on Derek's cock. 

Moving back, Derek sat on his heels before he grabbed Stiles' hips pulling the young omega back against his chest, coaxing a surprise grunt from him. Then he started thrusting harder and faster, drawing out grasps and groans from Stiles. 

Derek felt the base of his cock swell, he pulled back and slammed into Stiles' slick and used hole. The knot caught on to the rim. "Oh God, h- hurts." Stiles cried out, squirming and clenching his channel around his weeping cock. 

Derek paused, panting heavily for breath. He gazed at Stiles neck. Droplets of sweat dribbled down his spine. He didn't want to hurt Stiles, taking a knot could be painful, he knew that but Stiles had to take it in order to complete the mating. At least he could make him relax. 

His cock pulsing as he rolls his hips wincing at slight pain as he pulls back and earning a moan from Stiles. God he need to knot or he would hurt them both. Derek leaned forward pressing his chest on Stiles' sweaty back and dipped his head near his ears, and murmured, "Relax, Don't resist me," he took in a deep breath and grimaced feeling the knot swell little more beaching the ring of muscle. " Take it and let me knot you. It could hurt a little but you will get used it."

Stiles whimpered,head slumped forward on his chest. "I-I... Feels good. Good hurt."

Derek smiled, "I'll make you feel more good. Once I knot you and fill you up with my cum and breed you with pups..."

"Pleases..." Stiles moaned pushing himself on the swelling knot. Derek complied thrusting in deeper and deeper, sighing, moaning and groaning uncontrollably . They felt their breathing growing shallower and shallower as they panted, savouring each other, sucking everywhere. He rolled his hips and again pushed further slowly and carefully slipping the knot with a squelch noise. 

"Uggh." Stiles cried out, his hand trembled making him fall on his face cheeks pressed on the thick cloth spread on the stony cave floor. As Stiles clenched around his knot once more, he erupted with a primal muffled roar, his sharp canine incisors breaking the soft pale skin. Sensation ripped through his body, and he collapsed on the young man in relief as he emptied himself inside Stiles for what felt like forever. 

His breath raged from his lungs and sensation overload sparked along his skin. Static electricity crackled in his ears feeling a tug in his chest. The bond, reached out to grasp his mate. He lapped at the bite marks slowly rutting into the young man till he pulsing ebbed and cum spurt smearing the hot cringing walls. But his cock was still hard and locked and Derek knew they would stay like that until he came few more time.

Several seconds passed by before Derek's endorphin-saturated brain back on and he became aware of the rustling sound and scent of another Alpha. His instinct to protect his mate kicked in instantly. Eyes flashing Derek whipped his head towards the cave opening and witnessed a dark silhouette, dark long hair waving in the air. 

Muscling tensing in alarm, Kali his brain supplied urgently. Derek bared his teeth, snarling quietly. The Alpha flashed her eyes back, sharp canine glinting back mocking,--reminding Derek how helpless he was at that moment--before turning around and vanishing into the dark night.

Derek waited.... Lifted his head and scent the air. The Alpha was far away from them all he could smell was his and Stiles scent, cum and sweat hung heavy in the air mingling with the smell of river, dew and forest with a hint of Kali's. His senses flared spreading across the area as he zeroed Kali had crossed the Hale territory. 

He let out a howl echoing through the forest. His pack returned the howl soon after. First Scott, then Boyd, then Erica, Isaac, Jackson and Liam. They were safe now.

Feeling secured Derek sighed and glance down at his mate. Stiles was looking at him blearily, lashes fluttering along his heavy eyelids. "What happened?" He said gorily and wince when he wiggled his hips.

Derek kissed chastely on his forehead. "Nothing, just alerting the pack."

Stiles made a noise in the back of his throat, a half awake half not response before turning away and tucking him into Derek's chest.

Smiling to himself, Derek gave him another kiss before gingerly moved Stiles, adjusting to a more comfortable position, spooning the smaller man and rested Stiles' man's head on his bicep. Stiles wiggled his butt and clenched his muscles. A low rumbling growl vibrated in Derek's chest he rolled his hip and snapped forward nudging the young man's bundle of nerves.

Dainty fingers flew up, grabbing Derek hips, blunt nails digging into his hot, sweaty flesh as Stiles gasped around a moan. "God. N...no more... Ple... Please." 

Sighing heavily, Derek rested his forehead on Stiles nape of his neck. His heart spent several minutes knocking under his rib, trying to beat some sense into him inside out. Taking shot, deep breath, eyes closed tightly, he tired to summon some retrain and control. "I'm sorry." He breathed his murmur. He didn't want to hurt Stiles and if he somehow had managed to hurt Stiles, god he would never be able to forget himself.

"Nah... Not your fault." Stiles swallowed thickly and gave a light shake of his head. "It's meh...me. I can take you fully."

Guilt sliced Derek deep. Stiles was virgin before their mating, he shouldn't have been this rough with him. Giving himself a pause, Derek hiked Stiles leg back over his hip locking their ankles before sliding his hand down Stiles' belly and touched his oversensitive clit. 

"Fuck!" A hiss ripped out of Stiles thoat, hips stuttering and toes curling into Derek's ankle. 

A long drawn moment later, Derek asked, "Better?" still rubbing Stiles' clit and rhythmically grinding into him. Stiles could not give a jerky nod, his body arching along , neck craning as he reached up for Derek's lips and caught the tender flesh hissing when Derek drew back and slammed his knot till the hilt. The kiss grew intense, tongue rolling, lips sucking. Few seconds later, Stiles started to purr in containment, rocking back and clenching around Derek.

Lifting on his elbow, Derek angled his face kissing Stiles with everything he had in him. Goddammed this couldn't get any better. Derek never in his life had thought that he could ever get this. It was overwhelming him and flooding him with something that made his heart clench in his chest. He couldn't fathom his emotions but he wouldn't deny whatever he was feeling he had been seeking all his life.

Home  
Mate  
Stiles 

"Oh, Shit." He torn his mouth away from Stiles and groaned when heat rolled in Derek gut, coil sprang and a bust of solar flare shooting from his dick, propelling his second orgasm out of him.

Stiles let out a horse cry thrusting back onto Derek as he found his release soon after Derek. His groin muscles fluttered and a gush of wetness swamped them both.

Blood roared in Derek's as white dots danced in his vision. Gasping and mewling sounds surrounded them. 

Coming down from his high, a lazy daze grin drew up Stiles' lips. Derek blinked away his weariness as he gazed down at a flushed and sated look on his mate. Stiles leaned up and nuzzled under his chin. "Thank you." He whispered against his throat.

Derek hummed and pulled Stile closer into his chest as they enjoyed the post-orgasmic buzz. 

Derek didn't know what next day would bring for them, but he guessed now that he had a mate, those motherfucking Alpha wouldn't dare to hound his ass or hoard his town.

Later when his felt cock had gone enough flaccid to not hurt, he hooked the blankets with one foot and drew it up over both of them. "Comfy?" he asked. 

Stiles mumbled something unintelligibly; he chuckled gathering the Omega closer. Derek's hand moved to lie loosely curled over his belly, rubbed his face against the sweaty brunette hair and breathing in its natural fragrance and their new mingling scent that marked the younger man as his. Content at last, Derek let his eyelids drift ...

******

The next morning awareness rose in layers. The light hitting his face and warming his skin had him cautiously cracking open one of his eyes lid. Wincing at the sharp pinch in his eyeballs he quickly shut the lid back. His hand flexed against a rock hard thigh and a morning wood pressed low on his back.

Opening a single eyes wider, he scanned his surrounding. All he saw was rocky surface and heard faint bubbling noise. He looked down when he felt an arm snaking around his waist but.... The arm was strong and beautiful with blue vein running under the tan skin and dust of hair covered the surface. His eyes slide up as was hit by a muscles swelling around the bicep. 

Realisation drawing as he his sleepy head yawing but jolted to full awakened, aware of the slight throb between his leg and his kink knitting his muscles if his body.

Derek. Fucking. Hale

Stiles chest contracted, squeezing the air from his lungs and previous night came to him in a rush along with a new wave of heat curling in his groin and slicking his core.

Sweet Jesus, he was mated. He was mated to Derek Hale. The leader of Beacon hills. The Alpha of Hale pack. Oh Goodness!

He was too gone in the mating heat and his memories to fuzzy to recall. But he vaguely remember, Derek had fucked him well and thorough and then he feels the pulsing beat in his neck.

The bite.  
Claiming Mark.  
Shit...shit...shit... 

What had he done? This was never in the plan. Deucalion had promised Stiles that when Derek would be in a compromised situation he would let a surprise ambush and kill him. All months of hard work couldn't go in vain. And on top of all he was mated now. 

Why Deucalion hadn't done anything became a mystery for Stiles. Or did He had and Derek had managed to overpower him.

Frustrated, Stiles raked his fingers through his hair. Nothing compute with the plan. Had he failed... No. No he couldn't fail not after coming so close, and the thought made his head pound. 

Damn.

Stiles mind replayed the past months. Everything was going according to the plan. Six months ago Stiles had to play the roll of a victimized lone omega, casted out of the pack and chased by Deucalion. All he had to do was make an impression in front of Derek and gain his trust. 

The night was stormy. And Stiles being the weak human, got caught up with the pack of Alpha when he was crossing the country. He ran through the dark daunting woods, towards the Hale territory. Heart pounding, lungs burning from lack of oxygen and leg muscles aching, he dashed though the marked land, feet squelching in the dirty wet ground. All he had to do was pretend, be an helpless omega and attract the attention of the Alpha. He knew an Alpha would help, it was their instinct that would drove them to and if the said Alpha turned out to be Derek Hale all the more better.

A howl filled with rage split the air as Stiles staggered to his feet, bruised and bleeding and scanned around the woods. It was too dark to decipher an logical direction. But he knew someone was looking at behind the tree shadows. 

Before Stiles could do something, a body tackled him to the ground and he cried out as his face slammed into the muddy dirt. With efficient movement, the beast flipped him over his back and straddled him. Stiles' one hand pinned over his head and the other in the beast's hand. 

Stiles whimpered, wiggling under the heavy body. The grip grew more firm. And as he was about to open his mouth and hand slapped over it. 

A face came closer. "I won't hurt you. But you have to listen to me. And if you try to do otherwise I will rip your throat with my teeth. So no point in yelling. You're already being following by Alphas' and they won't leave you even if I do." The beast said in a gruff animalistic tone.

Breathing heavily through his nose, cheeks flushed and face pelted by rain drops. He could hardly make out the man but his instincts told the beast was an Alpha. He squirmed and bucked. After few moments when the firm grip didn't relent he stilled and finally nodded. The beast removed his hand from Stiles mouth.

Stiles voice cracked slightly. "Who...who are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that.?" The beast now in more human voice countered.

Stiles knew this was his cue, if the beast was wasting his time in talking then he might as well take Stiles to the Alpha leader. So he lay there pliable and made a helpless whining nose. "D...don't kill me ple...please, Alpha."

The beast growled flashing his red eyes. He dipped his face down coming closer to Stiles and all Stiles could register were the striking gold flecked hazel eyes as the red ebbed away. "I won't. Providing you cooperate."

Stiles nodded jerky and bared his throat into submission. His heart beating in his ear as he waited for the Alpha to accept him. He knew it was now or never. He would die now or Deucalion would kill him anyway for failing.  
The Alpha regarded him closely then buried his nose into Stiles' exposed throat and inhaled long and deep. "Omega." The Alpha breathed.  
Despite himself a surge of lust arching through Stiles making his eyes clench shut. Exhaling raggedly he turned his head and concerned on breathing and calming himself. It was normal for and unmated Omega to respond like this fir an unmated Alpha. Stiles felt a ghost of hardness pushing against his thigh. He whimpered tore out if him. "Don't... please don't."

The Alpha's breathing increased chest heaving against Stiles and making his nipples taut and heat pooling in his core. Stiles kept chanting in his head, if the Alpha fucked him now Deucalion might get the chance to kill the alpha or Stiles had to follow plan B.  
The Alpha slightly raised his head, eyes bleeding red. "I have an Omega in my pack."

Oh no!Stiles heart dropped listening to that. If the Alpha was already courting another Omega then Stiles didn't know what were his chance but he wasn't even sure who was the Alpha so why did it matter.... Stiles turned face and locked eyes with the Alpha. A lighting bolted in the sky, flashing on their faces and giving Stiles a perfect glimpse of the most handsome Alpha he had ever seen.

Lust soaring in him, Stiles unconsciously bucked against the hardness. "No." The Alpha growled and held him harder, pressing his free hand on Stiles' chest and pulled himself up. Eyes narrowed as he scanned the surrounding and shook his head as though dislodging thoughts before he shot to his feet, releasing Stiles.  
Cold air wafted Stiles and goose pimple prickled on his wet skin. The rain dropped sprayed along the front of his tunic that was harmed by the Alpha's heat. The sudden change in temperature made Stiles visible shudder.

"What you're name?" The Alpha asked voice flat and detached.

The mental whimper was high pitched and pathetic in Stiles' head. His heart sank further. He was losing his game. He had to whore himself and get whateverthename Alpha killed. The man had a aura of power around him and Stiles thought he had to be The Alpha of the Hale pack or at least the second in command. 

Sitting up, Stiles swiped his hand across his wet brow and wrapped his arms around his knees. He kept his gaze in his feet taking a submissive trance. "Sti...Stiles Stilinski."

A few beats of pause later the Alpha cleared his throat. "I'm Derek."

Stiles' muscles went rigid and his pulsing heart wilted in his chest but he maintained a bland look. "Good for you." Saying he stood up and glanced down at his dirt smeared tunic, his left calf was bleeding but he would heal with a little bit of his spark. 

"Excuse me?"

When he looked up at the Alpha, Stiles found him observing him closely. "Could you tell me which way to go."

A dark brow raised up. "Do you know where are you?"

Pretend. At his pont Stiles hardly be pretending. He brain was suffering meltdown and the Alpha was going crazy things with his eyes. The Alpha had rejected Stiles but he wasn't giving up.

Stiles finger tips tingled when he felt magic coursing through them. He balled his fist and shook lighting up his hand. The Alpha... Derek eyes went wide and jaw slacking. 

Stiles lifted his aflame palm. "Show me the way, Alpha." 

"That's ominous." Derek said after recovering from shock.

"Stiles scoffed. Derek didn't have any idea, if his spark was ominous enough Stiles could've killed Derek himself and not whining mental for rejection. "Hardly. I wish I'd could yield better at least the Alphas wouldn't have tried to maul me.

Derek closed they distance, cupped Stiles neck with his unharmed palm.

Derek took that in. "Why were they chasing you?"

Stiles turned around, his shoulder sagging. He sighed. "I'm from Northern hills. I was trespassing. They caught my intoxicating omega scent and attempted for a gang bang." He lied smoothly.

"What did you do?" Derek enquired, his feet rustling on the soaked leaf as he stepped forward.

Stiles turned back facing the Alpha. "Burned their wolfie asses and fled."

Derek stepped forward and grabbed Stiles aflame palm in his. Stiles gasped. "Are you suicidal?" He yelped trying to snatch his hand away from the Derek's grip.

Skin cracked and eroded but there was no hint of pain on Derek's face. Stiles was stunned. "Make no mistake. I won't hesitate to rip your throat. You trying any tricks I kill you. You feel me.?"

Suddenly needing air, Stiles breathing ratchet, his magic crackled under his skin and mottling his bones. Stiles yanked his hand away, like he was the one getting burned. Smell of burnt skin encasing him and almost making him gag.

Derek closed the remaining distant, bringing his hazel eyes close and calloused hand closer and wrapped his unharmed palm around Stiles neck. Stiles could feel the sharp edge of claws prickling on his skin. "Do you feel me, Omega?"

Stiles wished he knew how to respond but his body responded instead of his brain, by tilting his neck and exposing his throat and eyes closed with no crease of tension. He head a rumbling purr, his hand released his neck and nose nuzzled under his ear. "Good boy."

 

Stiles blinked, getting his attention back to there and now. Killing Derek had taken a backseat to Stiles pressing concerns. 

At this point who cares?

"Good morning?" The warm breath sent goose bumps fanning down Stiles' neck.

God it was enough to make sweet baby Jesus cry.

"How are you feeling?"

The question didn't surprise Stiles. The time he had spent with Derek, the Alpha'd always tried to sort out Stiles' well being. Spending endless nights in the Alpha's den, eating three health meals each day and then being looked after, were something Stiles had truly appreciate about Derek. "I'm fine." Stiles whispered firmly (his throat was raw from all the yells and cries Derek had managed to wretch out of his.). Except for the part involving Derek hand drifting down his belly and sliding between his thighs. 

Stiles twisted around and tried to put some-much needed space between them but only getting yanked up, over so Derek lay on his back while Stiles straddled his hips.

A sexy smirk turned up Derek's lips. Gasping in surprise, Stiles palm slapped on the hard pecs, dust of hair trickling under them and Derek natural heat warming his skin. He attempted to return the smile, painfully aware of the scent of the man and the heady musk of sex and something he couldn't identity. 

Cool assessing eyes swiped over Stiles' face and landed on his neck. And Derek's hand moved up, cupping the back of Stiles' neck.

"I had an amazing night." Derek muttered, pulling Stiles down and closing the distance between their face...too close for comfort.

A heat flooded his stomach making his squirm and shift his naked bum. That was a mistake because his swollen and sensitive nub got rubbed on the hard ridges of Derek's abs along the movement. 

Derek eyes flicker down and by the look on his face, Stiles could tell he knew. Derek knew what just happened. "What me to fuck you again?"

Stiles chest froze. He opened his mouth and closed and opened again, but not a single word came out. And Derek hit Stiles with a full-blown smile followed by a gentle squeeze of his fingers on the neck. Mostly likely for reassuring but the pressure made Stiles whimper and created all sort of images in his mind. 

Derek pulled Stiles down again until they lips were an inch apart. "Whatever you want, all you have to do is say it." 

Magic set a tingling sensation rake up and down Stiles' spine and the bite make warmed. "Anything you'll give me." Stiles whispered. His breathing slowly rising and heart failure ensure.

Derek held Stiles gaze. "Anything." He whispered back.

Stiles licked his chapped lips. With monumental effort, he wrestled his biggest concern into a mental lockbox but he could share certain things about his life. "All my life I have been running. My clan threw me out because I'm a weak spark." Stiles said, trying to ignore Derek's scent. What was the delicious smell? "My father was the leader of my clan but after he die his rival overtook the village and casted me away. Mostly because they didn't want to me, one, an Omega can't lead a clan and,two, even if I could I wasn't strong enough to do so." Hair rose all over Stiles' skin when Derek cool eyes turned dark and a humming buzzing settled in his inside. " I tried my best to do something, to at least protect my father's legacy but they were too strong, I couldn't fight them." For a while Deucalion's presence had turned Stiles into a mute fool, apparently Derek's proximity left him with a sever case of verbal diarrhea. "And they took my sister away from me."

"Sister." A frown creased Derek's forehead.

Stiles nodded. "My sister is an Alpha and but her spark is dark. I think they kept her to turn her into their minion. But she is too..."

"Stiles..."

" She'll hate herself. Lydia is only two years older than me and if they taint her there will be no away to bring her back."

Derek's thumb began soothing rub on the bite mark, sending seductive signals, making his brain short-circuit and his voice climbing an octave. "I don't know how to save her. So...so..." Stiles went on, words stumbling out. " On my run, I came across Deucalion and pleaded him to help me. My father had old contacts with him but he isn't a nice man as my father had told me."

"Stop!" Derek commanded eyes flashing red and lips almost touching.

******  
Stiles seemed incapable of stopping. All Derek could do was watch his mate continue, that lovely mouth moving faster and faster, spilling desperate words in low tight voice. Guilt settled in Derek's chest. The blame lay squarely on his shoulders. He was so deep into saving his pack and village that he never paid much heed to the sorrow hiding behind those amber eyes.

This was the same Stiles, Derek had seem two weeks ago in his office. Now it all made sense. Stiles' hesitations, his distant behaviour and the fear, Derek had seen that day during the pack meeting.

 

"Sharing a common pack boundary wouldn't cause any trouble." Deucalion asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"And what make you think we would like to welcome a pack of Alphas as our neighbour." Peter stood by the window, arms crossed. He regarded Deucalion with utter scepticism and Kali relaxing on the couch setting in the left side of the room.

Deucalion flashed a knowing smile as he sat in the chair across from Derek's desk. Damn, he was already making himself comfortable, and that was making Derek very uncomfortable. "We are not staying for all. Just few months to check on your pack and see how your new Alpha." He set his palm inside turned up, pointing Derek. "Is all taking care of the pack."

Derek jaw clenched. "My mother had been the Alpha and after her my Uncle what makes you think I wouldn't know how to take care of my pack."

Deucalion chucking on a mild nod of his head. "As much as have gathered, your Uncle is a beta and not an Alpha. A pack is supposed to run by a well groomed Alpha."

"And if we see that you're pack is suffering for you insufficiency. We could take over." Kali interjected politely with a wry twist in her lips. It was anything but polite and held a undertone threat. 

"And what makes you think that Derek would be a just Alpha." Peter asked with a scowl.

"An Alpha need not only be just." He hitched his shoulder. "But also many things. Fierce, protective and considering a future too." 

"Derek is still young to consider anything about future." Peter argued.

"Thirty years of age is not that young." Kali purred, making every muscles in Derek's body tense. "And more over how long should a Alpha wait before claiming an Omega."

Peter barked out a humourless laugh and shook his head slowly. "Why, Kali you remind me. Its that your future is tossed by the curb. As young as you are just for some power you killed your mate and in turn she returned from the gave to kill you." 

"That's none of your business, Peter." She replied flicker her cigarette butt into the ashtray.

Peter eyebrows jumped up in humour. "Touché." He flicked his gaze to Deucalion. "I think Derek future is well secured." 

Deucalion smiled leaning back into his seat. "Don't you think that decision is our to make?"  
Although his insides were boiling with rage, Derek had learned long to keep his calm. He had lost quite a lot of things losing his temper and followed by making bad decisions. Derek maybe the leader, Peter was his adviser here. So telling him talk would be preferable. One mistake and he would lose everything again.

Derek skimped his gaze across the room and landed of Kali. She took a drag of her cigarette, watching Peter closely. Feeling Derek watching, she turned her attention on him and a wicked glint sparkled in her eyes. 

"Beacon hills didn't have a proper Alpha for a long time and to ensure security and all are things to run a pack I think I would like to stay." Hands folded across his stomach, a self-satisfied expression spread across Deucalion's face that implied he'd won something.

Nothing ever unruffled Peter's shrewd and wicked mind but something said had deterred him too. 

Deucalion continued with utter smugness. "Derek have to mate within next two weeks or I don't think the people of the Beacon hills would like the idea of an Alpha without a heir."

The door of his office burst open, revealing Enis, who held Stiles by his scruff, leg dangling in the air as he struggled to get out of his hold.

Derek's heart stopped in his chest.

"Ah... Here comes the little Omega." Deucalion announced clasping his hand. "Where have you been all this time."

"Tell me go." Stiles gritted out, legs kicking in the air, finger clawing on Enis' hand but the bald Alpha was in lest pain.

Derek shot to his feet, sending his chair skidding on the floor. "What the hell is happening?" He growled, every fibre of his body screamed at him to pounce on Enis and rip his head off.

Deucalion chuckled his tongue. "Oh, he was the one we were chasing in the woods."

"Put him down." Derek warned coming around his desk.

"Ah!" Deucalion laughed. "The possessive Alpha."

"We were having a civilized meeting. There is not need to bring the Omega into his." Peter said warily pushing away from the window.

"We have been searching for him all over." Kali let out a throaty chucked "And see where we find him."

"Let me go." Stiles shouted. His face held no determination but fear of something Derek couldn't fathom. He looked more pale and eyes wide in horror.

"Be wise boy." Deucalion tone oozed threat as he stood up from the chair. He nodded at Enis passing a silent massage. Soon Enis manhandled Stiles onto the floor, knees bent on the floor, hands twisted behind his back and yanked his head back exposing his neck.

Derek saw red. A roar ripped out of him, his feet moved thudding on the floor. But Kali lunged at him catching him off guard and clawing straight across his chest. Swell of hot electric pulse shot through his body and blood rippled out of his tore skin, causing his to stagger. They both tumbled on the floor, snarling biting and clawing at each other. Derek was wining, he would have slain the bitch, had her on her knees neck twisted, claw piecing in her gut until a head-butt followed by a punch in his gut sent him flying and knocked on the wall before he tumbled on the floor. Panting for breath, pain seared everywhere and before he could regain his muscles to brain connection razor-sharp claws tore to his sides. Heat spread on his insides and blood sprayed were he was on the floor.

"Enough." Deucalion's voice boomed in the room and managed to pass through the ringing in Derek's ears.

All sound dulled around him, except for the buzz in his head. Derek had fought before and had overpowered many but never in his dreams he had imaged to be trampled and mauled by a bitch like Kali. Heaving a lungful, he was finally able to gather his bearing enough to look up and around the room. Deucalion had Peter on his knees, his shirt was ripped and blood coloured everywhere. Derek chanced a glanced at Stiles and his chest squeezed painful watching the Omega cower at Enis' feet. Tremble bunch of never, struggling to breath past the fear. 

Deucalion neck retracted a smile turned his lips making Derek's skin crawl. "We are done. I want you mated within two weeks and for that time I'll let you have fun with this little shit."

The last thing Derek heard was the slamming of the door before he passed out.

 

Derek tuned back in to Stiles' rambling. His chest twitched in protective anxiety. 

"..... and I didn't know what to do. Kali and you were at each others throat. And god Peter Deucalion was about to kill him too. An...and all I could do was watch like a pathetic Omega. I couldn't protect my sister neither I could protect you." Stiles was really worked up now, as though the first few minutes had only been the warmups.

"And now you have to mate with me to protect me. I know how much you liked Isaac and how much he is fitted to be your omega but...but I had you entangled in this mess of mine."

"It's not your fault." Derek couldn't stand the sorrow and agitation rifle that beautiful face. "Lets get a bit comfy." Stiles opened his mouth to object but Derek wanted his Omega beneath him, shielded from the scornful world. He rolled them around, until Stiles was right there where he wanted him to be. Derek propped himself on his forearm beside Stiles head as he settled between Stiles' thighs.

Amber eyes wide, as they looked up at Derek, his cheeks flushed with anger. "What do you're doing? And what do you mean by it's not my fault. " He squeaked. Literally squeaked. "How much do you know about me?" And those mesmerizing lips moved faster. "Deucalion was right I'm a little pathe..."

Derek was robbed of words and breath and did the only thing he could think of. He leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
